phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Ariyan
Details about the Ariyan people will recounted here. They are like the Ancient Persians (i.e. Xerxes and Darius' people). The people hate Alexander the conqueror -- calling him the Horned One for conquering their empire and nearly wiping out their civilization. All the Archemeniad people are monotheistic and worship the religion of their prophet Zoaraster. History Descendants of one of the seventy nations, the nation of Madai and, ostensibly the nation of Ariya, the Archemeniads' name for themselves is Ariyans. Founded by Madai, the Ariyans took their name after his wife, Ariya, and called their language Ariyan. The Hellenes call them the Archemeniads after the founder of their first Imperial Dynasty, Archaemenes. The Ariyans were initially dominated by the Old Empire of Assyria for much of the first three centuries after arriving in the region. However, the Medes and Persians played a major role in the downfall of one of the Old Empires, after it had been riven by internal civil war. After the Old Kaldeean Empire had fallen into decay, the Ariyans, led by their king, King Dara; marched into Chaldea and destroyed the city forming the first Archemeniad Empire. The Ariyans built an Empire stretching from the territory of Cyropolis to the territory of the Hellenes, where they were held in Check when they suffered three major defeats. Eventually, their wars in Hellas brought a powerful Hellenic King into existence, a man called Alexander. When their Empire was beginning to rot, Alexander came in and conquered their entire Empire. Culture Archemeniad, or Ariyan Culture, is a a "center-periphery" model. Center-Periphery model is a model of cultural influence composed of a dominant center with greater power and economic resources and often some form of overt control and a subordinate periphery; in this cultural model, the periphery strives to incorporate prestige via adoptation of cultural and value systems of the center, a process termed "emulation" while the center is an engine for generation of new cultural standards.The cultural interaction between the Archemeniad center and the periphery was through a system of states, called the "satrapy." The influence of the Ariyan center was such that places such as Anatolia, Lydia, and the Lykian dynasty completely adopted the Ariyan culture acting as a full periphery to the central influence. Exchange between ancient Persians and their neighbours must have been diverse including such areas as sciences, art, philosophy, architecture, cuisine, governance, marriage, military technology, clothing, and symbols of elitism. For instance, the use of parasol fan or flywhisk-bearing was a marker of status in Ariya, and this was adopted by the Hellenes, mainly women, who depicted their aristocratic status by the use of fans, whereas use of statues as a symbol of power and wealth by the Hellene men influenced the Persian monarchs' use of statue in their reliefs for depiction of wealth and power. All Archemeniads are monotheistic and worship the religion of Zoroaraster (Zarathustra), although some are adopting Buddhism. They blame Alexander "the Horned One" for the destruction of the original texts of their holy book. This is untrue, though. Alexander did not order their texts to be destroyed, but to be preserved. Physical Features The race is characterized by their dark hair and white skin. Like the Hellenes, few among them have blonde hair, but mouse brown hair is prevalent. Their facial features tend to be European in aspect, but the men prefer curls in their hair and beards. They are fair of skin, with eyes of blue, green, and brown. With some Hellene men taking Archemeniad women for their wives because of their comeliness, the result has been a subtle mixing of the two races. Archemeniad Racial Traits *'+2 to One Ability Score': Human characters gain a +2 racial bonus to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. *'Medium': Humans are Medium creatures and receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Normal Speed': Humans have a base speed of 30 feet. *'Bonus Feat': Humans select one extra feat at 1st level. *'Skilled': Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. *'Languages': Humans begin play speaking Common. Humans with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). Alternate Racial Traits Dual Talent: Some humans are uniquely skilled at maximizing their natural gifts. These humans pick two ability scores and gain a +2 racial bonus in each of those scores. This racial trait replaces the +2 bonus to any one ability score, the bonus feat, and the skilled traits. ' Focused Study': All humans are skillful, but some, rather than being generalists, tend to specialize in a handful of skills. At 1st, 8th, and 16th level, such humans gain Skill Focus in a skill of their choice as a bonus feat. This racial trait replaces the bonus feat trait. Heart of the Fields: Humans born in rural areas are used to hard labor. They gain a racial bonus equal to half their character level to any one Craft or Profession skill, and once per day they may ignore an effect that would cause them to become fatigued or exhausted. This racial trait replaces skilled. Heart of the Mountains: Humans born in the mountains are skilled at negotiating heights and precipices. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Climb checks and Acrobatics checks to move on narrow surfaces and uneven ground. Furthermore, they are considered acclimated to the effects of high altitude. This racial trait replaces skilled. Silver Tongued: Human are often adept at subtle manipulation and putting even sworn foes at ease. Humans with this trait gain a +2 bonus on Diplomacy and Bluffchecks. In addition, when they use Diplomacy to shift a creature's attitude, they can shift up to three steps up rather than just two. This racial trait replaces skilled. Archemeniad Traits Character traits are abilities that are not tied to your race or class. They can enhance your skills, racial abilities, class abilities, or other statistics, allowing you further customization. These traits are common to the Archemeniad people. Category:Race Category:Human Category:Humanoid Category:Archemeniad